


【kkob/卡带】人鱼肉 上

by sin0_zz



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 第一人称原创角色, 都市传说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: 听说吃了人鱼肉可以长生不老。*第一人称瞎比比
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob, 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【kkob/卡带】人鱼肉 上

“打扰了，听说这里有人鱼肉。”

—  
出租车只到离山脚还很远的地方就不再前行了，我怎么加钱司机也不愿意，说我们都辛苦，工作不易。无奈我只好付钱下车，刚关上车门就吃了一嘴尾气。这司机，收了我一大笔钱还跑这么快。  
望了望崎岖的山路，庆幸自己只带了相机等必要的东西。以前也不是没有这种时候，但毕竟我这行，就是要亲身实践。  
时间和金钱都不重要，我还很年轻，需要发现真正有价值的东西来提升自己的身价。虽然只是从街坊邻里间听来的小道消息，但我嗅到了成名的大好机会。敏锐的第六感无视了一切，驱使我立马赶到了这个小山村。  
我既渴望于一举成名天下知，但也要做个名副其实。  
这里村民很少，靠着gps走了俩个小时。也才见一两个小孩在一片荷塘嬉戏，收了我的糖，他们嘻嘻哈哈地表示愿意带路。  
“小朋友听过人鱼的故事吗？”我擦了一把汗，看他们倒是很精神，我也想去池塘里打个滚了。  
小孩们异口同声回答道“没有！”这瞬间熄灭了我的激情。  
“啊…这样啊，哈哈。我听说这里以前是片海呢，后来竟然成了座山。”  
“这种事，你要去问旗木老师啦！他什么都知道！”  
-  
夕阳西下，小孩子拖着我，我拖着要断的腿，终于找到了他们口里的“旗木老师”。  
我顾不上喝水，稍微整理了下自己的头发和衣领，敲门后推开了木屋的门。  
“……。”  
和我想象中不一样，本以为至少会是一位看起来博学的长者或者精神痴呆的神棍，因为这样的家伙很容易在穷乡僻壤受到尊崇或嫌弃。但他看起来很年轻，也就二十岁出头的模样，眼神和举止却不像一般的青年充满希望与活力，他看着我，眼里闪出光，似乎很高兴有外来人拜访。  
我觉得自己被骗了，也是，像这样二十来岁出头的人，最容易被小孩盲目崇拜。如果说传闻里“因为吃了人鱼肉而长生不老的人”就是他的话，也不是没有可能。但我的脾气有些上来，又太累，腿酸的要死，心里愤愤地想“大概只是他胡编的吧”。但天色已晚，我对村路也不熟，更何况今晚不论如何，还要不好意思麻烦人家收留我睡一晚。想到这里，虽然心疼自己白跑一趟，但又把耐心硬生生磨了出来。我像个努力鼓起来的泄气皮球，既然来都来，还是聊聊吧。  
“打扰了，听说这里有人鱼肉？”  
他没有被我突然提问的内容吓到，和蔼地邀请我坐下，转身还盛了杯水递给我。  
善意的举动点燃了我的热情，我拿起老旧的茶杯小抿一口，眼睛被精致的工艺和花纹吸引。一时间我又来了劲儿，情况也许没有我想象中那样糟糕。  
“已经没有了。”  
“旗木先生的意思是，以前有过吗？啊失礼了，在下叫下平尾博一，是个还暂时不起眼的民俗学家。”我对我的过于粗鲁感到抱歉。  
他不在意地点点头，此刻借着微弱的油灯，他认真注视着我的模样让我竟然产生了一丝心动。此时，某个不出名小山村的破烂小屋內，我和“传说”面对面夜谈。在这种感觉很奇妙，我内心升起一股莫名的圣神感。  
“以前...确实是有过的。我还吃了他的肉。”  
喔喔喔喔！！！像是为了不让我失望，旗木先生耿直且迅速地抛出了我最想听到的东西，像颗炸弹把我炸的汗毛直竖。我调整了一下让腿放松的姿势，喃喃起小道传闻的内容：“据说以前有个靠海小村，平日村民靠捕鱼安居乐业。但有人心怀不轨，私自捕捞了人鱼，认为只要吃下他的肉就可以长生不老。没想到这一点惹怒了海神，导致了整个村子毁灭。”  
我为我的失利再次道歉，充满期待地问：  
“那个人...是你吗。”  
银色的发梢被油灯点亮，整个人却沉进黑暗。  
我连忙补充道：“没有责怪你或者看不起你的意思，倒不如说我很敬佩敢于尝试的人。”  
旗木先生正坐身子笑了一下，说：“不，毕竟是好久之前的事了。我想想啊……你说的“那个人”，应该是我吧。”  
-  
如果不是抱着“相信”的态度，旗木先生说的话我认为很难有人愿意当真。但即便如此，他这个人的存在本身也充满了让我信服的理由，  
“具体多久以前，我不记得了，最开始还会计时，但时间过得太快。  
应该是一个大晴天，我和琳——她是我的朋友，一起在海边找值钱的东西去集市卖，什么东西都好，有时候是贝壳，有时候是藏在洞里的螃蟹。因为村里人都会来，所以我们通常会去很偏僻的地方，在走到某个断崖附近，我们发现了一条人鱼。  
他被太阳暴晒了应该有段时辰，整个人像脱水鱼干。我们第一次看到这种奇怪的生物，一时间不知所措，但还是合力把他抬起来丢回了海里。  
顺便一提，虽然已经快变鱼干了，但下半身鳞片依旧滑溜溜的。  
‘是不是已经挂了？’我问琳，‘刚才搬他的时候都没见他有心跳。…不过这东西会有心跳吗？’  
‘…诶，应该有的吧？虽然是人鱼但好歹有一半是人？’琳看起来很不安，人鱼这种东西我们也只在长辈哪儿当做睡前故事听说过。  
如果他死了，拿去街上应该能卖个好价钱，当时我就是这样想的。接着扔下去我就后悔了，但琳在，我又不好意思当她面捞上来。  
咕噜咕噜，我们扔下去的地方突然冒起气泡，那家伙就和溺水了一样在水中挣扎着掀起一阵水花，紧接着猛得一头冒出水面：  
‘谁啊！？妨碍老子自杀！’”  
-  
“‘他’吗？”我问道，“是雄性的人鱼？”  
我这个问题很傻，只要人鱼是哺乳类，必然分了公母，但一般文化里人鱼大多都是漂亮又温柔的女性，让我一时没反应过来。  
旗木先生好像也愣了一下，不知道是在怀疑自己的记忆力还是什么。见他低头思索了一会儿，答非所谓地回到到：“是很漂亮的人鱼。”  
被这个回答搞得有些迷糊，但很快我知道了他的那点小心思。  
他接着说到：  
“带土很特别。忘了说，这是我们遇见那条人鱼的名字。  
他一点也不怕生，很乐意去接触大海以外的世界，所以很自然就和我们熟络起来。那之后我和琳几乎每天都会去找他玩，没有别的原因，只是单纯的好奇。带土也一时间放弃了‘自杀’的念头，从海里捡了许多漂亮的宝石拿给琳。  
那些东西对人鱼并不值钱，带土每天闲得无聊，能找到很多，因为琳很喜欢。  
我当然也很喜欢，即使带土刚开始还哼哼唧唧表示拒绝送我，最后也还是背着琳悄咪咪也分了我一些，虽然数量不比琳的十分之一……我和琳拿去集市上卖，会有很多小姐缠着自己情人买下。认识带土之后，我们家境改善了不少。  
过了一阵子，带土说他想去陆地上看看，于是我买了条长裙来遮住他的尾巴。穿上裙子，他整个脸颊红扑扑，说要是这个样子被琳看到就太逊了，所以只能我和他俩个人去，绝对不可以让琳知道。虽然是被他要挟着点头，但我知道，带土其实根本就不在乎这个。他表现出的兴奋明显多于羞耻，要知道在带土的观念里，他是人鱼，不会有“裙子是给女人穿的，我才不要的”想法。我内心炸开了花，没有戳破，我被带土所需要的感觉满足，啊，他就是想和我一起，就我们俩个人。我们就像初恋的情侣——”  
等等等等等等这人突然说啥，我呛得差点打翻了手中的茶杯。中途发生了什么？怎么就爱上了？旗木先生故意在这里停顿吊着我的胃口，看起来很想先和我分享他的恋爱史。可我无法理解，日本传统人鱼臃肿矮小，就算这个“带土”它是西方人鱼，怪异的体色和布满了鳞片的身躯，配上手指间的掌蹼和鱼鳃…但是要说我好不好奇，其实我……还真有点好奇！  
“人鱼爱上了旗木先生，旗木先生也爱上人鱼了吗？”  
不出我所料，旗木先生笑得越发灿烂了，他就等我问呢。  
“哎呀，说起来还有点不好意思（你哪里不好意思），”先生难为情地挠了挠头，低下眼继续说，“是啊。但那个时候我和他都懵懵懂懂的……”  
“所以你们什么都没做？”  
见到旗木先生被打击的表情，有点好笑。可是我也忍不住叹口气，这样的话也没办法研究人鱼的生殖系统呢…  
我拿出笔记本和圆珠笔，咬开笔帽开始梳理刚才的内容：“呜呜，唔，ぷ，先生您继续。”  
“但他不能走路，我只好抱着他去集市。长发能够掩盖掉他身上不少人没有的东西，以至于不受瞩目。带土看起来不瘦弱，体重也是实打实的，所以怕自己从我身上掉下去，双手会紧紧环住我的脖子。不论太阳多大，带土的身体一直冰冰凉凉，累了我就把脸颊靠在他的颈窝。他对我的呼吸特别敏感，但是不拒绝，反把我脑袋按得更紧，玩儿我的头发来掩饰害羞。  
我问带土想要什么，他说想要书。  
这确实让我有些惊讶，要说带土这个人，根本不像是会对书感兴趣的样子。我的想法是不是过于狭隘了？不由责备自己，我带他看路边小摊，给带土买什么书呢？他似乎没有特别想要的，只是说要书。带土并不识字，就指着那本童话的小美人鱼封面叫到‘就这个吧！’。  
我们回到海滩，带土也不管身上还穿着长裙，一股脑从我身上挣开，扎进海里冷静了一会儿。  
带土怕弄湿书，没舍得翻一下。  
他依旧穿着那条裙子：‘看什么，都看了一天够了吧！快快，给我念’他催促我赶紧给他念书的内容，我这才收回注视的目光。  
带土趴在沙滩上托着脸，时不时歪着头，刘海服服帖帖的耷拉在额头与肩膀。我伸出手想抛开他遮住眼睛的头发，带土躲了躲。刚才也说过了，他不想弄脏书。我打开第一页，是王子所在客船被海浪打翻，善良美丽小美人鱼不顾一切救下他的插图。  
是特别有名的西方童话，我从小就听父亲讲过，即使是背着也能讲下来。但带土说他以前从来没有听过这个故事，又怕我忽悠他，于是缠着我让我给他一句一句讲。他扑闪着眼睛，好奇别地儿的人鱼又是怎么生活。但听到最后他摇了摇头，失望地对我说：‘为了负心王子而牺牲自我的小美人鱼太不值得了。斑要是听了也肯定会说她是个傻蛋。’”  
“斑是谁？”我在纸上简略画好关系网，记下人鱼皮肤冰凉的特点。我想我也不应该用世俗眼里的人鱼来定义带土——真正的人鱼。  
“我不知道。”旗木先生随意的摇了摇头，我含着笔帽前端瘪起嘴。我发现旗木这个人，对带土以外的人基本没什么兴趣。但他也不是像是薄情寡义的人，难道是在无意识逃避什么吗。  
我想知道更多关于人鱼才会有的特性。  
我用笔圈起两个汉字，在笔记本上点了点，问：“它为什么一开始自杀呢？我听说过海豚集体自杀搁浅的事情，人鱼也是一样的吗？”  
“你不是很好奇人鱼肉吗？”  
我点点头。  
“带土就是吃了人鱼肉的人鱼，他永远会保持十七岁的模样。”  
我一瞬间惊讶地撑开了嘴，有些结结巴巴：“人鱼自相残杀！？”  
“这我不清楚了，我从来没有问过他，带土也从来不和我提。不过他自杀应该和这件事有关系……这重要吗？”  
看着旗木先生歪着脑袋一脸无辜的样子，我内心暴风雨般地狂怒：重要啊，当然重要了，大好的研究参考素材在我面前居然都抓不到啊！我失望又委屈地缩缩脚，请他继续。  
“一次我和琳去晚了，见带土又趴在沙滩上，我的心跳漏了一拍，赶紧跑过去。我摸着他冰凉的皮肤，心想这次他终于自杀成功了，真不知道该不该为他高兴。琳同我一起蹲下身，我听见她呜呜的哭声。  
我伸出手把带土轻轻翻转过来，一点点用手背拂去他脸上的细沙。  
应该为他感到高兴吧，我想，可以毫无牵挂地选择去那边的世界，何尝不算是一种幸福呢。  
但我还是开心不起来，即使有我陪着他，他还是会想死。  
……  
不过和我们最开始遇见他一模一样，带土在水里又生龙活虎活了过来：‘怎么样，被吓到了吧！啊啊啊琳，卡卡西，不要哭啦！！‘  
我和琳默契地把带土捞上来，揍了一顿。”  
先生应该很久没有和别人说过这些事情了，与我兴致勃勃的样子比起来，明显藏了几份落寞。他起身为我铺好了床，说已经很晚，该休息了。我傻愣愣地收起东西，为自己的打扰再次致歉。  
Tbc


End file.
